Gadget Deck
A Gadget Deck is a Deck Type that is designed to use the effects of the Gadgets monsters "Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget" and "Green Gadget" to gain Card Advantage. Summon one Gadget and add another to your hand, to get ahead in card advantage and use 1 For 1 Cards to remove as many opposing cards as possible while staying ahead with extra cards you added to your hand with each Gadget. Technically, this is a Machine-oriented deck that relies upon the constant stream of machines gained through the Gadgets' effect of searching for each other, thus replenishing one's hand and thinning the deck in the process. More often than not however, it is built as an Oppression-oriented deck, that is, it relies on its capability to negate most Special Summon mainly through Royal Oppression and Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo. Lots of cards, such as Snipe Hunter, Fissure, Smashing Ground, Hammer Shot and so on are included to deprive the opponent of Monster Cards, while Shrink and Mirror Wall allows to take down even powerful monsters with the somewhat weak monsters the deck offers. This strategy makes a Gadget deck quite deadly against most of today's decks, since Special Summoning monsters have become a staple strategy of many archetypes. Another card very useful but somewhat risky to include is Thunder King Rai-Oh, due to its ability to negate Special Summons but also to jam most Searcher cards or effects. Be aware however, that the Gadget's searching effect will be hampered as well, so a wise management of one's resources is imperative. The deck supports two One Turn Kill strategies, one is to use Ultimate Offering to summon five Gadgets and use Limiter Removal to double their ATK. The other is to quickly fill your Graveyard with Gadgets and play Overload Fusion to summon Chimeratech Overdragon with a massive ATK value. This last way is quite risky, and should be considered only as a last-ditch attempt to win the Duel. Plain old Gadgets: A normal Gadget Deck includes many one for one cards, cards that you activate to destroy one card on the opponent's field or to get one card to your hand E.G. Reinforcement of the Army, Smashing Ground, Fissure etc. They are called one for one since you only waste the card you activated and then get another advantage so its one for one. Since it includes more spells and traps than monsters you will always get a hand full of traps or spells with 1 or 2 monsters mostly. If one of those monsters is a gadget you can summon it and you get a gadget to your hand so you won't only have spells/traps. Gadgets and cards in gadget decks have few attack/def, but gadget decks rely on one for one cards to clear the opponent's field and negate their traps and attack them directly causing massive loss of Life Points. Volcanic Shell can be added to the deck to create even have more hand advantage. Cards like Raigeki Break and Lightning Vortex, which causes you to discard a card in your hand, are perfect for this kind of deck because you should have a lot of cards in your hand. if you have a Volcanic Shell in your hand, you can easily use that for the discard effect and activate Volcanic Shell's effect in the graveyard, adding one more Volcanic Shell into your hand. Oppression Gadgets: Oppression Gadget Decks are gadget decks that rely on cards such as, "Royal Oppression", to negate the special summons of your opponent. One for one cards like Hammer Shot, Fissure, Smashing Ground and so on are also used in this deck to clear the field of your opponent's cards. Banisher of the Radiance can remove cards that are normally sent to the Graveyard from play. This is used in oppression gadget decks to make your opponent unable to Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard. Zombie Gadgets: Using "Zombie World" to turn the Gadgets into Zombie-Type monsters. This will allow the Gadgets to be able to use the standard Zombie support if combined with "Card of Safe Return", this will create very large Deck Thinning. The Gadgets can then be used with "Plaguespreader Zombie" in order to Summon powerful Synchro Monsters such as "Goyo Guardian" and "Iron Chain Dragon". Chimeratech Gadgets: Using Cyber Dragon with the Gadgets and with one-for-one removal cards to clear the opponent's field in order to summon an overpowered Chimeratech Overdragon or Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and possibly also Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber End Dragon, though summoning those two is nearly impossible in the Advanced Format due to the limitation of Cyber Dragon. Recommended Cards Monsters * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Green Gadget * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Thunder King Rai-Oh (Although its effect conflicts with the Gadgets, it is largely used in "Oppression Gadget" variants) * Protector of the Sanctuary * Volcanic Shell (In "Volcanic Gadgets" variants) * Chiron the Mage * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Blue Thunder T-45 * Snipe Hunter * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (Only in versions with Geartown) * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera (See above) * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Banisher of the Radiance * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Vanity's Fiend * Giant Rat * G.B. Hunter (Usually used as a side card against Gladiator Beasts) Spells * Shrink * Fissure * Smashing Ground * Soul Taker * Pot of Avarice * Hammer Shot * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm * Giant Trunade * Nobleman of Crossout * Shield Crush * Burden of the Mighty * Card Trader (Used in "Trader Gadget" decks) * Limiter Removal * Future Fusion along with Overload Fusion (In "Chimeratech Gadgets" decks) Traps * Raigeki Break * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Karma Cut * Mirror Wall * Magic Drain * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Dimensional Prison * Dark Bribe * Solemn Judgment * Royal Oppression * Sakuretsu Armor * Trap Dustshoot * Black Horn of Heaven * Ultimate Offering (A basic card for "Gadget Removal" decks which have been popular through 2007 to 2008) Category:Deck Type